


Tender to the Touch

by Cambolini



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambolini/pseuds/Cambolini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Sousuke have been living together for a while now. Makoto proves to be a bad influence.<br/>Decadent Soumako fluff-smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender to the Touch

Sousuke propped his head up from the pillow, admiring the face of the man that shared his bed. Makoto was usually the earlier riser, treating his alledged better half to breakfast in bed more often than he should - Makoto would assure you that he’d just made too much by mistake, but even if that wasn’t a blatant lie, it would be a treat. Though today offered a very different kind of treat.

Still resting peacefully was Makoto, snoring ever so slightly, his chest heaving with each sleepy inhalation. Sousuke felt like giving back for all of the times Makoto had spoiled him, but he decided this was a much more important agenda, and one he couldn’t pass up on if he tried. Minutes passed, and Sousuke still watched his boyfriend’s sleeping expression. He found himself smiling dumbly, unable to stop himself. He found, too, his eyes were a little cloudy, as much as he would hate to admit why. Just thinking about Makoto made him that way, just because Makoto was so... Makoto. And to be Makoto was to be flawless, to be so unfathomably perfect no matter what the whole damned world tried to pull.

And Makoto, the most Makoto person in the whole damned world, had chosen him.

His gormless smiling only ceased when the other man’s eyes finally fluttered open. A sleep-dazed Makoto rubbed at his face before calling out a single sleepy word: “Sousuke?”

The mere utterance of his name from Makoto was enough to bring a light to his eyes and a grin to his face. Sousuke moved his head above Makoto’s, a hair’s breadth from touching. “Good morning,” he purred. Delicately, he planted his forehead against Makoto’s, locking eyes. Sousuke still found it ridiculous that Makoto could ever possibly be as happy to see him as he was to see Makoto, and yet Makoto’s face broke out into a similarly beaming simper, his eyes smiling with the same light as Sousuke’s own.

Sousuke hooked an arm around Makoto’s chest. “I love you, Mako-chan,” he crooned, bopping his nose gently against Makoto’s.

“You can tell me if you want something, Sousuke. Or do you think this gets you out of that $20? I told you I could go a week without tea.” Makoto replied, coming off a little smarter than intended.

“I see it’s too early for your filter.” Sousuke chuckled, only in part at the memory of their stupid bet. Makoto rolled his eyes in disapproval at the laugh, but his smile betrayed his real feelings.

“I thought you were meant to be the cold one, anyway, Sousuke,” Makoto lilted, tracing a finger down the middle of Sousuke’s chest, his eyes following the movement.

“And I thought you were meant to be the innocent one, anyway, Makoto,” Sousuke cooed in reply.

Makoto’s finger stopped just above Sousuke’s navel, his eyes noting the lack of clothing that lay ahead before his hand stumbled into such a situation. Sousuke could tell he’d noticed from the marginal raising of Makoto’s eyebrows, and broke into a hearty laugh. He moved his own hand to Makoto’s boxers. Makoto’s only reply was a cough accompanied by a look to the side, breaking away from their eye contact.

“No fun.” Sousuke pouted, playfully disheartened. 

“You have work to get ready for - remember?” Makoto scolded, once more rolling his eyes.

Sousuke pushed himself off of the bed and began to walk towards his half of their wardrobe. “Just because you’re right doesn’t mean I like it.”

There was no point, Makoto thought, of being bashful about the subject of his gaze; lying down in the bed, Sousuke’s bare butt was just about the only accessible view. Rather suddenly, a thought entered Makoto’s head. He reached for Sousuke’s mobile, plucking it from the bedside table. It wasn’t locked - Sousuke was practically asking for this plan to be enacted. Flicking through Sousuke’s contacts delivered just what Makoto needed: “Jenny - Work”.

Though he was half-way through putting on a shirt, Sousuke’s head turned more or less immediately when he heard the ringing noise from behind him. Makoto’s voice followed. “Hi, uhm, I’m sorry to be a nuisance, but Sousuke can’t make it into work today. Throat infection. He might not be back in for a few days. Right, right, yeah, that’s fine. Thanks, I’ll keep you updated!”

“Excuse me?” Sousuke was confused by, but definitely not against, what he just heard. “I have a throat infection, do I? Cough cough,” he purred, spirited. “You don’t half seem to have a naughty streak this morning, dear.”

“I’m allowed.”

That wasn’t a statement Sousuke was opposed to. By the time Sousuke had pulled the shirt back off and turned back to face his boyfriend, Makoto was sat up against the backboard of their bed, blanket covering his lower half. Most noticeably of all, he was staring unashamedly between Sousuke’s legs.

Without a word, Sousuke strolled back over to Makoto. As he took a seat at the edge of the bed, Makoto's smile graduated to a smirk. "Oh my. Sousuke, I've never made you blush before, have I?" Makoto looked rather pleased with himself, shifting a little in place as he watched the rosy shade spread cross Sousuke's cheeks.

Sousuke brought his mouth to Makoto's ear, whispering. "You should make me blush more, Makoto. It's..." Sousuke trailed off, the hot, sultry breath that accompanied his voice igniting tingling sparks on Makoto's skin wherever it touched. Sousuke moved his hand beneath the sheets, reaching down towards Makoto's crotch. He inhaled sharply as he discovered that, in his absence, Makoto had removed the boxers he was wearing. His blush intensified. "It's nice."

For a moment, Makoto's breath caught in his throat. A delayed rasp was evoked by Sousuke's smouldering touch, the resulting noise delighting Sousuke. "Is 'nice' really the best you can do for me?"

"You're terrible this morning. You're still a good kind of terrible, but terrible." Sousuke shook his head ever so slightly. He wrapped his hand loosely around Makoto's length, moving up and down at a painstaking pace. Sousuke budged further up the bed, closer to Makoto, his hand working delicately the whole time.

"If I'm so terrible, shut me up," retorted Makoto, a playful pout apparent on his face, a definite tremble to his words as Sousuke's hand ran over the tip. He held Sousuke's jaw between finger and thumb before bringing his own closer, closing his eyes and pushing his lips to Sousuke's.

Hungrily, Sousuke forced his tongue past Makoto's lips. Makoto was eager to follow suit, swirling his tongue against Sousuke's. Sousuke's grip on Makoto grew firmer, the movements of his hand becoming rougher. Makoto moaned deeply into their kiss in a state of amorous bliss.

To the displeased cries of Makoto, Sousuke retreated from the kiss, moving slowly down Makoto's chest. Sousuke grazed his teeth against Makoto's nipple before lapping at it, his tongue gently flicking up and down against the sensitive skin. Makoto struggled not to moan, biting desperately into his lip in an effort to quell the noises his body so wanted to make. The pain of the self-inflicted bite made him want to cry out just as much as the pleasure Sousuke was gifting him did.

Makoto's will to remain quiet was quickly overwhelmed by that pleasure as Sousuke nipped at the nub, tonguing it inquisitively between gentle bites. Unable to contain himself, Makoto let out a high-pitched, breathy moan, wrought from the combined sensations as his nipple and cock.

Sousuke elected to move on further down, trailing the tip of his tongue lightly down Makoto's front to the base of his shaft. Moving his hand beneath Makoto's cock, Sousuke began to drag his tongue along it until he reached the head. Sousuke tried to remember all the little things Makoto always did to make this part feel especially good, but anything after Makoto took Sousuke's cock in his mouth was something of a white haze.

Toying with the base of Makoto's length in one hand, Sousuke began to lavish the head with deft little flicks of the tongue, each tender touch evoking a muffled groan from Makoto's tight-pressed lips. Gingerly, Sousuke took Makoto's cock into his mouth. The warm wetness inside brought Makoto to the point of trembling. Because of his inexperience, Sousuke could hardly take half of it in. Despite that blatant newbie status, Makoto was tempted to force Sousuke down onto his cock and hold him there. For the moment, he could resist.

Realising just how new Sousuke was to this less dominant roll was oddly enjoyable for Makoto. Taking charge, Makoto placed his hand onto the back of Sousuke's head, the other laying flat against the bed to keep himself up. He helped Sousuke smooth into a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down.

With a rhythm established, teal eyes began to wander up to Makoto's face. His eyes were screwed shut, face visibly rocked by pleasure. The only movements his tensed features made was the momentary relaxation every time a breathy moan escaped Makoto's lips. The movements of Makoto’s hand became steadily more erratic as he grew closer, sometimes pushing Sousuke a little too far down for comfort. Sousuke gagged on occasion. But all the same, he relished the view overhead. 

However, Sousuke found he was no longer content with just bobbing his head to please his lover. Still pumping with his hand what he couldn't take into his mouth, Sousuke followed his cheeks, sucking down hard on Makoto's cock.

"Sousuke!" Makoto cried, voice strained, breath ragged. Sousuke's mouth formed the closest thing it could to a grin at that moment, ecstatic to hear Makoto cry out to him so breathlessly. Every elated cry spurred Sousuke on to go faster, to go deeper. "Ahh, Sousuke... Sousuke..!"

Makoto couldn't hold on to himself any longer, the sensation proving far too much. Feeling a welling in the pit of his stomach, he forced Sousuke's head down. His hips bucked upwards involuntarily, and immediately, the loud, heavy moan Sousuke so wanted to hear from Makoto burst forward, the wet heat of Sousuke's mouth having swallowed Makoto's cock almost completely. It hit at the back of Sousuke's throat, forcing him to gag and cough and sputter, but none of that made Makoto loosen his grip. Makoto didn't even notice the noises Sousuke was making, or the way Sousuke's body seemed to protest; Makoto was enraptured by the whitewashing bliss of orgasm.

For a solid twenty seconds, Makoto was tensed, holding Sousuke's head down onto his cock, bucking as he rode out his climax. Makoto's finish was both incredibly noisy and incredibly messy, which made it everything Sousuke wanted it to be, even if he could have dealt without the choking. With a few last licks of the head, Sousuke retreated from Makoto's crotch, having swallowed all he could. Makoto came a lot, enough that Sousuke now had a sizeable trickle of cum overflowing from his lip even though Makoto's cock had been at the back of his throat. Makoto reached out to Sousuke's face, wiping away the dribble of cum with a finger before promptly placing that finger back into Sousuke's mouth. The afterglow steadily cleared from Makoto's mind, and guilt began to set in in its stead.

"I'm... sorry for the way that ended." Makoto said shortly, offering a sheepish smile to Sousuke, too embarrassed by the way he let his lust overpower his ability to make decisions. Sousuke patted the area of mattress in front of himself, signalling for Makoto to scoot over so that he could be cuddled from behind. Makoto was more than happy to do so, and before long found him loving locked from behind in Sousuke's strong, warm embrace.

"That's fine. Letting you get away with that can be my apology for it being so damn sloppy." A similarly apologetic smile broadened on Sousuke's face, though Makoto couldn't see it.

"Well, sloppy isn't a bad thi-"

"You're even too nice about sex," Sousuke interrupted him, speaking softly into his ear. He was too tired and too comfortable for another debate about who has more to feel bad about. Perfectly satisfied, he pulled the covers back over their lower halves.

A sweet humming gifted itself to Makoto's ear. He giggled at the dorky notes that Sousuke made, smiling away, content. Makoto loved the peace and the warmth and the comfort; his eyes closed, he began to border sleep once again.

"Ahh, wait!" Makoto cried out suddenly. With reluctance, Sousuke pulled his head away from Makoto's ear. "I still... you never got off, did you?"

"That's fine, Makoto," Sousuke chirped. "If that's all, I kind of liked how we were a second ago." Moving his face back towards Makoto, he picked up where he left off, singing a little more melodically than before.

"Sousuke, you ought to feel good too," Makoto protested, pouting.

"Alright, Makoto, I have an idea..." Sousuke began, finding his idea all too satisfying. "Why don't I make you cum again?"

"Again?" Makoto asked, brows furrowing slightly. "Sousuke, I just did. Wouldn't it be really-" The sentence was broken in half as Sousuke's hand approached Makoto's cock once again. Applying a slow, steady pressure, Sousuke thumbed the slit, evoking a loud and embarrassed moan.

"Tender? Makoto, is 'tender' the word you wanted? Perhaps it was... 'sensitive'. Or maybe it was 'grateful that you take care of me so well.'?" Sousuke's words melted into Makoto's ears, a quiet chuckle accompanying him. Sousuke's low voice, when he turned on the charm, was a siren song that drove Makoto beyond reason. Sousuke took Makoto's length with his free hand, pumping hard, pressing his thumb down every time his other hand jerked up.

The result was exactly what Sousuke wanted. Makoto was debilitated by the pleasure of overstimulation, still incredibly tender from cumming mere minutes before. Makoto's cock was still limp and seemed to stay that way no matter how hard Sousuke tried, who wilfully ignored any notions of a period of refraction. Involuntarily, Makoto squirmed from Sousuke's touch, his eyes watering from the intensity of the sensation. Sousuke's hands started to slick with Makoto's precum as he savoured the heat and friction that built between himself and the writhing body of Makoto.

An objecting groan escaped Makoto as Sousuke retracted his hands and flung open the top drawer of their bedside table, hastily pulling out a bottle from inside. Sousuke poured out lube onto his fingers and slowly put one inside, pushing in and out gently. The added sensation of Sousuke fingering him made Makoto's twitching and thrashing more pronounced. Makoto moaned delightedly, glad to feel Sousuke inside of him again. Once Makoto seemed to have adjusted to one finger, Sousuke added a second, followed by a third - by the third, neither of them could hold on any longer.

Sousuke pulled Makoto closer to his chest, further into his embrace, his hot breath gracing Makoto's neck. Sousuke's breath drew ragged, mind fogged with anticipation as he messily spilled lube over his cock. Tossing the bottle to the side, Sousuke took Makoto's hand in his own, holding down Makoto's hand to the bed. Makoto's free hand was draped over Sousuke's, which returned to working over Makoto's cock. Too wanton to waste time with teasing, Sousuke began to push himself inside. Makoto's voice erupted into a chorus of lust-filled moans, his voice struggling higher and higher as Sousuke pressed in deeper. The sensation of Sousuke's cock spread deeper throughout Makoto's body with every passing second, the feeling reigniting his sense of desire, his cock turning hard once again.

As Sousuke continued to thrust, moving steadily in and out, that chorus of moans began to shatter. Makoto's voice broke sharply as Sousuke forced himself all the way in, connecting with Makoto's sweet spot over and over, causing Makoto's back to arch and his hips to buck. The pace of Sousuke's thrusts steadily grew, spurred on by the tight, wet heat of Makoto's hole. Sousuke buried his head in Makoto's neck, his hand still holding Makoto's fast to the bed, his other hand roughly pumping Makoto's cock. The motion was nothing more than a haphazard afterthought to Sousuke's own pleasure, but that did nothing to hinder the visceral satisfaction that Sousuke's burning touch brought him.

Makoto was the first to finish. Nothing more than a slight spurt of precum came out as he bucked his hips up and down violently, but that didn't mean the sensation was any less intense. The way Makoto's hole tensed and clamped as he came once again brought Sousuke over the edge. Sousuke growled hoarsely into the crook of Makoto's neck, thrusting as deeply inside as he could, filling Makoto with his cum. As his orgasm rode out to a close, Sousuke's growls turned to moans, which in turn gave way to breathless pants. Eventually, Sousuke pulled out.

"Are you going to whisk me away for round three?" Makoto called out mockingly through short breaths, looking back to Sousuke, framing Sousuke's face delicately with his hand. Sousuke's only reply was a tired groan as he flopped down onto the bed, collapsing into the pillows away from Makoto's hand. With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Makoto lifted himself from the bed and walked towards the bathroom to clean off.

Sousuke spent a few minutes alone, swimming through his thoughts - thoughts of how lucky he was to have someone like Makoto, naturally, being the most common. When Makoto re-entered the room, he jumped onto the bed, his head landing just shy of Sousuke's chest. He tilted his head, looking up at Sousuke's face - he was still adorably flushed, smiling dumbly. He probably wasn't even aware that he was smiling at all. 

Tracing his finger up and down on the empty bed space that separated them, Sousuke gave Makoto a pleading look. With another roll of the eyes, this one more exaggerated than the last, Makoto shuffled towards Sousuke until their bodies felt the reassuring warmth of touch. Makoto lay with his back to Sousuke, and Sousuke slung his arm over Makoto. Supremely comfortable, pulling the covers back over themselves, the two men drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
